love scenario: scenario 2-1
by shyxa
Summary: akashi seira, 25 tahun, tak peduli dengan cinta-cintaan; meskipun suatu hari nijimura shuuzou datang kembali ke hidupnya. [m/f]


disclaimer: kuroko no basuke belongs to fujimaki tadatoshi

a/n: guess who is back (or not lol)

* * *

Katanya, kalau sudah memasuki usia 25 tahun, lalu belum bertemu dengan jodoh, akan susah menemui jodoh nantinya.

Katanya, kalau sudah punya kekasih sebelum menginjak seperempat abad, harus dipertahankan.

Tapi, kalau negara tempatmu tinggal sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu, semuanya hanya akan jadi omong kosong belaka. Semuanya _bullshit_. Untuk apa punya pasangan kalau kariermu biasa saja? Karier lebih penting, jauh lebih penting. Cinta tidak akan membuatmu kenyang. Cinta belum tentu membuatmu bahagia.

Makanya, ketika Akashi Seira putus dengan kekasihnya pada kelulusan kuliah, dia merasa biasa saja. Sedih, oh tentu pasti. Namun karena sudah ada setumpuk tugas yang dibebankan padanya sebagai pewaris satu-satunya, hati dan pikirannya harus sudah terfokus pada satu hal itu.

Toh, menjalin hubungan dengan Furihata Kouki sudah dijalaninya selama hampir tiga tahun. Dengan sifatnya yang _terkadang_ masih egois dan seenaknya sendiri, dia justru heran kenapa pria sebaik mantannya itu masih bertahan dengannya. Untunglah Furihata—atau yang selama ini dia panggil dengan nama kecilnya—tidak terlalu sedih dengan putusnya hubungan mereka. Setidaknya, bukan hanya dirinya saja.

Sudah sama-sama dewasa, orientasi bukan lagi cinta-cintaan.

Furihata sendiri adalah mantan kedua wanita muda itu. Dulu, selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kakak kelasnya di klub basketnya, Nijimura Shuuzou. Namun sayangnya kandas dengan tidak baik-baik ketika sang pria pergi ke Amerika dan menolak untuk berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Dua tahunnya dipenuhi dengan kesedihan sampai akhirnya sesosok Furihata Kouki datang dan menyembuhkan luka itu.

Empat tahun setelahnya, ada reunian klub basket dan pertemuannya dengan Nijimura juga tidak berjalan baik. Nijimura menolak datang meski sebenarnya pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka janjian. Akashi yang melihatnya, tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Alhasil, pertemuan pertama setelah putusnya hubungan mereka terjadi hari itu—dan Nijimura kembali pergi dengan luka yang membekas, tahu bahwa dia masih mencintai Akashi sedangkan Akashi sendiri sudah bersama dengan yang lain.

Setelah itu, dia tak lagi mendengar sedikit pun kabar mengenai Nijimura. Hubungannya dengan Furihata masih lancar-lancar saja, meski ketika kelulusan mereka berdua sepakat untuk menghentikan hubungan yang sudah tak dilandasi perasaan lagi. Mereka berpisah dengan damai; sampai akhirnya sama-sama menginjak usia 25, mereka masih tetap berhubungan meski hanya sekadar bertukar kabar. Walaupun tetap, pada akhirnya, semua orang akan sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing.

Akashi Seira, calon penerus perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayah dan kakeknya beberapa dekade lalu, 25 tahun, masih tidak peduli dengan hal cinta-cintaan—

—sekalipun akhirnya datang hari di mana dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Nijimura Shuuzou, di salah satu restoran yang ternyata adalah milik dari kakak kelas sekaligus mantannya.

* * *

Pertemuan yang ... _awkward_ —sedikit, Akashi _rasa_.

"Seira?" Namanya dipanggil, kepala yang awalnya menunduk fokus menatap layar ponselnya mendongak. Tak sempat kaget karena pria tersebut langsung duduk di hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, apa kabar? Sudah lima tahun ya," Nijimura menyapa hangat. Kedua lengan yang terlapis jaket kulit terlipat di atas meja, membuatnya berpose santai. "Sendiri saja?"

 _Bodoh_ , Akashi memaki dirinya sendiri ketika dia tak bisa membalas sapaan _simple_ tersebut. Pikiran yang awalnya hanya dipenuhi dengan _meeting_ esok hari tiba-tiba kosong, sampai-sampai dia bertanya, _Aku sedang di mana? Kenapa bisa bertemu dengan Shuuzou?_

 _Ini asli atau hanya orang yang mirip dengan Shuuzou?_

"Hei," pria itu melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali di hadapan wajahnya, berharap mendapat sedikit respon selain wajah bodoh yang termenung dan tatapan mata penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai terpesona seperti ini."

 _Oh._

"Shuuzou?" Sedetik kemudian, Akashi baru sadar kalau pertanyaannya, atau mungkin _lebih tepatnya_ nada suaranya, terdengar bodoh dan konyol.

"Yap. Ini aku. Kau masih kenal, 'kan? Tidak perlu perkenalan ulang? Astaga, aku harus memperkenalkan diriku bagaimana di hadapan seorang direktur cantik sepertimu?"

Akashi Seira terkekeh.

 _Ah ..._

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku sibuk memikirkan pekerjaanku," wanita itu menyamankan posisi duduknya tanpa sadar, "sendiri saja?"

" _Well ..._ " Yang diterimanya hanya satu endikan bahu. _Ups, mungkin aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu?_

Restoran yang mereka datangi ini tidak bisa terbilang ramai sebenarnya. Mungkin karena saat itu jam dua siang—seharusnya dia tidak keluar kantor di luar jam makan siang, tapi _personal assistant -_ nya memaksa dirinya untuk pulang cepat; " _Call it a day, Boss. You look worse than yesterday_."

(Dua minggu ini dia sibuk pergi ke luar kota untuk riset dan menandatangani kontrak bisnis, makan hanya sehari sekali dengan status hanya terlelap selama dua jam setiap harinya; sekarang Kamis dan rencananya besok dia tak ke kantor sama sekali, _hanya_ mengurus tiga _meeting_ di perusahaan koleganya.)

Satu pelayan mendatangi meja mereka, berniat menanyakan pesanan milik Akashi setelah hampir sepuluh menit wanita itu hanya duduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Mata merah sang wanita buru-buru membaca buku menu yang disediakan di setiap meja. Menu daging steak dan _lemon tea_ dipilihnya karena terletak paling atas.

Pandangannya beralih menuju Nijimura, yang _biasa saja_ ketika pelayan tersebut hanya menanyakan pesanan dirinya; _Aku tidak duduk dengan hantu, 'kan?_

"Aku pemilik tempat ini. Tidak perlu menatap karyawanku seperti itu," ucap Nijimura, begitu sadar Akashi menatap dirinya dan pelayan tersebut bergantian.

* * *

Makan siangnya berlangsung lancar; ada selipan candaan dan rayuan di sana-sini oleh sang koki utama, tapi sisanya cukup menyenangkan. Makanan yang dimasakkan oleh Nijimura sendiri tidak mengecewakannya. Kematangannya pas, empuk, dan pelayanannya memuaskan. Kapan-kapan Akashi akan mengajak bawahannya _company dinner_ di sini.

Selesai makan, Akashi sempat kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil beberapa berkas—"Pulang, Bos. Kau tidak diinginkan di sini," dan menerima bonus sarkasme dari asistennya tercinta—lalu entah kenapa dia malah kembali ke restoran tersebut.

Mungkin masih lapar, mungkin karena restorannya unik (restorannya terletak di _basement_ , lantai satunya adalah kafe kecil-kecilan dan lantai duanya adalah tempat karaoke; semua dimiliki atas satu nama yang sama), mungkin jenuh, atau mungkin sebenarnya dia belum puas mengobrol dengan koki spesialnya.

"Oh, masih lapar, _Obocchan_?"

Akashi Seira tak marah, dia malah memesan satu porsi _omelette rice_.

"Di papannya, tutup jam sepuluh malam."

Nijimura menghampirinya yang duduk di meja paling dekat dengan dapur, menatapnya dari jarak sepuluh senti, berbisik sebelum mengecupnya ringan, "Kosong sampai waktu itu?"

Bibir berlapis lipstik _nude_ itu tersenyum tipis, " _I have a lot of free time today_ , Mr. Chef."

* * *

Nijimura selesai bekerja jam sebelas malam, segera setelah seluruh restoran dibersihkan dan dibereskan. Para karyawannya pulang lebih dulu setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, meninggalkan sang pemilik sendiri dengan seorang pelanggan yang jauh sebelum jam sebelas malam sudah asyik duduk di meja nomor 01.

" _Lucky you_ ," Nijimura menghampirinya yang berdiri di depan pintu kemudian menyerahkan helm di tangannya, "adikku meninggalkan helmnya di sini. Aku tak perlu berhati-hati dan mencari jalan lain agar tak ditangkap polisi karena membawa penumpang tanpa helm."

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu," jawab Akashi datar sembari memakai helmnya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju parkiran. Hanya ada satu motor ninja hitam di sana—padahal siang tadi ada beberapa motor lainnya.

Nijimura menyalakan mesin, menyuruh Akashi naik dan memeluk dirinya, lalu pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

Angin malam sebenarnya tak bagus untuk Akashi, apalagi di keadaannya yang sedang tak terlalu sehat seperti saat ini. Sempat ditawari jaket, namun Nijimura sendiri hanya memakai kaos tipis di baliknya. Akashi belum mau menjadi tersangka yang menyebabkan koki utama restoran Kitchen05 (sebelum Akashi sempat bertanya, Nijimura lebih dulu menjelaskan kalau angka '05' itu adalah nama blok tempat restorannya berada; Akashi kembali menelan sindiran tentang nama yang tak terlalu bagus) sakit.

Baru dua ratus meter berjalan, mereka terhenti di lampu merah pertama. "Kau masih tinggal di rumahmu, 'kan? Jangan bilang 'tidak' ketika aku sudah sampai sana. Jalan ke apartemenku selalu macet saat jam-jam malam seperti ini."

"Tidak."

"Selera humormu masih seburuk dulu, Seira," Nijimura merilekskan punggungnya, tanpa sadar menyandar pada wanita di belakangnya; Akashi memeluknya semakin erat.

"Untuk apa aku membeli apartemen atau tempat tinggal baru ketika di rumahku sendiri aku bisa mendapatkan fasilitas hotel bintang lima? Ayolah, Shuuzou."

"Maaf kalau begitu, aku tinggal di apartemen di mana aku mengurus semuanya sendiri. Mungkin kau bisa ajak aku sesekali ke hotel bintang limamu itu."

"Boleh. Kamar tamu atau kamarku?"

"Bikin kekasihmu cemburu saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau harus kecewa karena aku sama sekali tak punya kekasih sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Wah, sama. Aku baru saja ditinggal menikah dengan mantanku enam bulan lalu."

"Kasihan."

" _I thought that she was the one, guess I was wrong. She reminded me of you, to be honest_."

" _Strong, independent, smart, and cool like me? Wow, I never thought you would find someone like me out there_."

" _No, she was just that short_."

Akashi melepas pelukannya, kemudian berniat turun sebelum Nijimura meraih dua lengannya dan kembali melingkarkannya di pinggang sang pria. " _Come on, it was a joke_."

" _Bad joke_."

" _Accept your fate, Shortie_."

" _Die_."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

* * *

Akashi melepas pagutan mereka. Sebelum Nijimura kembali meminta ciuman kedua, sang wanita buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu kalau kita _masih_ memakai sepatu dan berada di koridor ruang tamumu?"

(Tahu-tahu Akashi malah berada di apartemen Nijimura Shuuzou, bukan di _hotel bintang limanya_.)

Tangan Akashi diturunkan halus sebelum leher sang wanita menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. "Sudah enam bulan aku tak menyentuh wanita, Seira. Setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu satu kali lagi," Nijimura menarik Akashi lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Sorry to disappoint you but Miss Akashi Seira can only be kissed once. Try again next time_." Nijimura menyunggingkan senyum miring kemudian mengecup leher Akashi sekali sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju dapur, disusul oleh orang di belakangnya yang memilih untuk mendudukkan diri pada sofa di tengah ruangan.

" _Tea_?" Nijimura bertanya dari dapur.

" _Good_."

Lima detik kemudian.

" _Turn out that I only have water_."

" _Die_ , Shuuzou. _Die_."

"Bercanda," satu kotak teh kemasan dibawa dari dapur, disodorkannya ke hadapan Akashi. "Masih tetap teh."

Tangannya terjulur mengambil, kemudian ditaruhnya minuman penuh gula buatan itu di atas meja. "Apartemenmu bagus juga, Shuuzou. Penghasilan dari tiga usahamu itu pasti tidak sedikit," matanya melirik pada jendela kaca tanpa tirai, " _view_ -nya juga indah."

"Ada tiga orang yang harus kuhidupi, Nona. Dan aku mengapresiasi diriku dengan apartemen ini. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, aku tahu seleraku memilih apartemen tidak buruk."

Akashi bangkit, berjalan menuju jendela tersebut dan menatap gedung-gedung lain dari apartemen lantai dua belas ini. "Ngomong-ngomong soal mereka, di mana ibu dan dua adikmu tinggal?"

"Ibu kembali tinggal dengan nenekku. Adikku yang perempuan tinggal sendiri bersama adik laki-lakiku. Adikku yang perempuan kujadikan manajer di restoranku, jadi terkadang dia juga menginap di sini karena lebih dekat. Jadi kalau ada baju perempuan, itu baju adikku."

"Oh, terima kasih atas informasimu. Aku tidak akan cemburu sedikit—" Pinggangnya tiba-tiba dilingkari oleh sepasang lengan yang familiar, "—Pun."

"Besok ada _meeting,_ 'kan?"

"Seperti yang kubilang."

"Ada lima tahun yang belum diceritakan olehmu, Seira. Keterlaluan, 'kan kalau aku meminta itu?"

Akashi memutar tubuhnya, menangkup kedua sisi wajah sang pria kemudian mengecup bibir Nijimura agak lama. Dilepasnya kecupannya, sebelum berkata, " _Meeting_ pertama jam sepuluh pagi. Sekarang masih belum tengah malam. Paling malam, aku harus tidur jam tiga pagi kalau aku tidak mau— _dan memang tidak mau_ — dimarahi oleh asistenku. Aku harus tidur karena baginya aku tampak mengerikan."

" _You still look beautiful though_."

" _Thanks, I appreciate that_."

Nijimura melepas pelukannya.

Dia mengecup Akashi sekali lagi sebelum membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya.

...

"Mulai dari mana? Dari pertemuan terakhir kita?"

"Ke bagian penting saja. Tiga jam sampai jam tiga pagi untuk satu tahun pertama. Kau duluan."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Hello, my fellow!

It was such a long time. Glad to see you here.

As far as you guys know, I left FFn because some people decided to waste their time on me and behaved rudely (they were also disrespecting me). And it happened not only once.

To speak honestly, I was just testing the water here. The last time I wrote and published fanfic was about five months ago, so pardon me if this fic was disappointing.

Yes, I have another account here, but it only has four fanfics since somehow I missed FFn at some point (so I decided to come back here secretly lol). But I won't tell you its username.

Well, hope you guys still remember me haha.

And,

thank you!

p.s: actually, this fic was like a sequel to my other fic. You can call it a draft since I have a lot version of this sequel but somehow it turned out far, far away, from my original draft. Tq.


End file.
